Nightmares
by AnimeGalaxy21
Summary: Levi has been suffering with nightmares and Eren discovers them. WARNING, Ereri. (This is also rated M as personally I don't think younger children should really read this stuff).
Levi sighed as he realised he had to go to bed yet another night. He never let anyone know, but for the past few months, he has been suffering with nightmares. His nightmares have been getting so bad, he cant even sleep anymore. Levi walked down the small hall and came to a halt, as he creaked open his door. Sighing once more, he removed his shirt and climbed into bed.

 ** _2 hours later_**

 ** _From Levi's POV  
_** I opened my eyes, which were slightly blurred. As I sat up I noticed I was not in my room anymore. I was in a forest. But this forest... it wasn't just _any_ forest. This was the place I lost my squad (except Eren of course). I shifted a bit and noticed it felt rather damp where I was sat. It was blood. I felt a bunch of things at once. I felt like vomiting in disgust, but I was also confused and scared at the same time. _Is this my blood?_ I thought about that for a second and decided to check my self for any wounds. I couldn't see anything on me, though I couldn't feel any pain either. As I didn't want to sit in the puddle of blood anymore I decided to get up. I was sure the blood was not mine, so I went to see if I could find any other people, as my horse had obviously run off somewhere.  
After a while of walking, I heard screaming. And then I heard it again. Because my curiosity was taking over for once, I decided to follow the screams. I was pretty sure I was getting closer, as the screams grew louder. As I has been following the screaming for a while, a finally came across something. I saw small looking woman, with short honey-blonde hair, hunched over with her head pressed again a tree.  
"Uhh... hello," I called out to her. She didn't reply. "hello?" I called out to her once more, not sure if she heard me. The small woman turned around, just about enough for me to see her face. I gasped at the sight. It was... Petra. She stared at me for what seemed like hours.  
"This is all your fault," She croaked out. "if you had been there with us we wouldn't have died," I have constantly been telling Eren that we could not have seen this happening, but, was that true? If I was there, would they have survived too? No. I need to stop these thoughts. As much as I hate to say it, it was their own fault, and I should know that by now.  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. I tried to run, but I tripped over. When I got up, I noticed I was somewhere else. _Again._ But this time, I was no wher in particular, I was just surrounded by darkness.  
Suddenly I heard a bunch of voices saying "It's all your fault Levi, you are the reason we are dead!"  
All of my squad that I lost, Erwin, Hanji, Eren, even Isabel and Farlan surrounded me and started crawling towards me, whilst still saying that. They was ripping my clothes, cutting my skin, and I was sure they was even pulling limbs off, when suddenly I woke up screaming.  
I was sweating, with hairs stuck to my forehead. After that, I was sure I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to get up and clean something in my room. As I was cleaning, I though I heard noises, so I decided to look around. Whilst I was searching, _**they**_ appeared out of nowhere, and started to crawl towards me like in my dream. As I was so terrified I screamed louder than I ever thought I could. I then dashed to the corner of my room and hugged my knees, hoping they would leave. I was so tired, scared and frustrated, I just couldn't take it anymore. A few tears rolled down my face as I screamed once more, but this time a little quieter.

 _ **From Eren's POV  
**_ I was sleeping peacefully when I was awaken by an ear piercing scream. who could that be?. I decided to follow where the screaming came from. I found my self outside Captain Levi's door. Could it really be Levi? I was thinking weather it was or not when I heard a scream again. It was definitely Levi. I slowly opened the door and peaked my head inside. I couldn't quite see him so I stepped inside. I look over and saw Levi huddled in a corner. "Levi?" I called. As I did that he jumped a but and looked over at me with a terrified look. He even had tear stains on him face. "Get out." He said just about audible, and looked away. Instead of leaving I came closer to him, until I was crouched over by his side. "I'm not going to leave you like this Levi" I softly said to him as I held his shoulder. He stayed silent. " Levi, can you tell me what's wrong? I heard you screaming." I said to the raven haired man. He got up slowly, still staring at the floor, and dragged me to his bed. We then both sat on his bed, as he started to tell me what happened.  
"I... I had a nightmare. But I have them _all the time_ now.." He quietly said, his voice cracking at the end. "But tonight was different.. I hallucinated." He said with tears starting to form in his eyes. "I even saw you, Hanji and Erwin dead." He quietly said as he closed his eyes and tears began falling down his face. I then pulled him into a hug. He went stiff for a moment, but then relaxed as he put his head on my shoulder and cried, small sobs leaving his lips. As a sign of comfort I combed my fingers through his hair, as he put his arms around me, hugging me.  
Once he was done crying, and had calmed down a bit, I got up to leave when he grabbed my arm.  
"Eren... can you... can you please stay with me?" He softly asked.  
"Ok." I simply replied. I climbed under the covers along with Levi. Once I was comfortable Levi again out his arms around me, burying his head in my chest. "Thank you, so, so much Eren." He whispered, one last tear escaping his eye. "Levi, I love you" I said to him quietly.  
"I love you too Eren," He replied back. "just promise you will never leave me." He said to me. I paused for a second. "Levi, I will never leave me, for as long as I live." I said back to him, kissing his head. Once again, my fingers raked through his hair, as I made sure he fell a sleep first. I later Fell asleep after him, and he rarely had any nightmares since.


End file.
